Beginning In Paris
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Inilah kisah di mana Sasuke telah memulai semuanya di Paris, bertemu Naruto, Menma dan Sakura. Mengenal mereka dan menjadikannya sahabat Sasuke. Biarpun ada kesedihan, mereka sudah berjanji akan terus bersama untuk selama-lamanya. Sekarang sudah saatnya melanjutkan kehidupan tersebut di Jepang. Sekuel STILL, AU. #11


**Beginning in Paris**

**.**

**.**

Sunny **Iruzer **February

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Beginning in Paris © Sunny **Iruzer **February

**Warning: **AU/sekuel STILL...

**Genre: **Romance, Family and Friendship

* * *

_Ini adalah permulaan dalam pertemuan pertama kita di Paris. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku akan terus membahagiakan kalian di mana kalian juga selalu membahagiakanku di saat aku terdiam dan tidak banyak bicara._

_Aku akan senang jika suatu saat akan bertemu dengan kalian lagi.  
_

_(Sasuke to Menma, Sakura dan Naruto)  
_

**...**

Musim dingin di Paris memang betul-betul sangat dingin. Jadi, semua memakai pakaian-pakaian tebal agar kehangatan di seluruh tubuh bisa terus menghangat. Semua masyarakat kota Paris memang sungguh luar biasa, mereka ramah dan baik hati. Tidak heran banyak wisatawan dari berbagai negara datang ke Paris untuk melihat Menara Eiffel.

Ini berlaku untuk ketiga keluarga yang akan bertemu di negara ini. Mereka ditakdirkan bertemu untuk menjadi sahabat, keluarga dan juga menemukan cinta. Karena kota Paris ini akan berpusat pada kehidupan mereka yang akan datang dan akan terus berlanjut untuk selamanya.

Mulai dari keluarga Uchiha tiba di kota Paris. Alasan keluarga ini datang karena pekerjaan keluarga Uchiha untuk mempersatukan perusahaannya dengan perusahaan lain. Mereka tinggal di sebuah tempat tinggal yang ramah lingkungan. Rumah sederhana menjadi singgah sementara mereka.

"Ayah, kenapa kita pergi ke Paris?" tanya si bungsu kecil berambut biru tersebut sambil mengambil barangnya yang ada di bagasi mobil.

"Kita harus datang ke sini untuk menemukan klien agar mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga kita," sahut laki-laki, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Sesudah itu, kita akan pergi ke mana lagi?" tanya si bungsu lagi yang berusia sepuluh tahun.

Laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun, menepuk kepala adik laki-lakinya. "Kita akan pulang ke Jepang, Sasuke."

"Kak Itachi?"

"Itachi, tolong kamu ambil barang-barang sisanya, ya. Masukkan ke dalam rumah," kata sang ayah kepada laki-laki dewasa bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Baik, ayah."

Itachi mengambil sisa-sisa barang yang tidak terlalu banyak masuk ke dalam rumah kayu sederhana, rumah ramah lingkungan sederhana bersama dengan sang adik laki-lakinya yang memeluk tas ranselnya berwarna hitam.

Setelah itu, Sasuke meminta izin kepada sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar perumahan ini. "Ibu, bolehkan aku jalan-jalan mengintari perumahan ini?"

Mikoto menatap Sasuke, "Kamu mau ke mana, Sasuke? Sebentar makan siang."

"Aku tidak akan lama, ibu."

"Biarkan Paman Orochimaru ikut denganmu." Mikoto mengusap pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi sendiri apalagi aku hanya pergi tidak lama."

Laki-laki yang berambut panjang hitam, berkulit putih halus bak seperti salju, datang ke dapur bersama laki-laki hitam pendek, memandang kedua orang paling disayanginya, "Biarkan Sasuke pergi, Mikoto. Sasuke 'kan sudah besar."

Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, melihat sang kakak sedang mempersiapkan makan siang, "Kakak?"

Laki-laki bernama Orochimaru ini, membelai rambut biru Sasuke, "Asalkan kamu pulang sebelum jam makan siang. Mengerti."

"Baik, Paman Orochimaru," ucap Sasuke senang dan berlari keluar.

Mikoto berdiri tegak, mengelap tangan dengan celemek sambil memandang Sasuke pergi keluar rumah lewat jendela dapur, "Memang Sasuke sudah besar, tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan untuk menemani dia 'kan, kak Orochimaru."

"Sasuke itu perlu diberikan pelajaran ekstra untuk melihat lingkungan sekitarnya agar tidak kesepian di rumah terus," kata Orochimaru tersenyum tipis sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaannya tadi.

"Itu benar, Mikoto. Sasuke sudah saatnya belajar dewasa. Dia harus banyak belajar mengenal lingkungannya di Paris sebelum kembali ke Jepang," saran laki-laki bernama Uchiha Obito.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian semua sependapat." Mikoto tersenyum. "Aku akan mendengar kalau Sasuke bertemu dengan teman barunya."

"Itu lebih baik." Orochimaru dan Obito tersenyum saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka berdua yang jago dalam bidang masak menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya. "Ayo, kita memasak makan siang!"

"Iya!"

**...**

Di luar, Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan mengintari perumahan segar itu. Perumahan yang dikelilingi taman cantik berwarna hijau, pohon-pohon besar yang luar biasa tingginya, dan semua para pemilik rumah sedang bersenda gurau dengan keluarganya, menimbulkan sekeliling Sasuke enak dipandang.

Sebelum berjalan lebih jauh, ada suara sepeda dikayuh dengan cepat yang akan menabrak Sasuke. "Awas! Minggirlah kamu dari situ!"

"Eh?" Sasuke berbalik badan dan melihat sepeda yang dikendarai laki-laki seusianya berambut kuning keemasan mendekat kepadanya. Secara lambat pun, Sasuke tidak bisa menghindari tabrakan maut sepeda tersebut.

**BRUAKK!**

Sepeda terpental ke sisi jalan trotoar, sedangkan pemiliknya jatuh menindih Sasuke. "Aduuuh..."

Sasuke menyadari kalau dia sedang ditabrak dan ditindih, marah kepada si laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan. "Minggir kamu!"

Merasakan kemarahan anak laki-laki seusianya membuatnya segera menyingkir. "Maaf..."

Sasuke berdiri tegak dengan perlahan-lahan. Dia memandang laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut. "Siapa namamu?"

Laki-laki tidak menjawab, malah melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. "Ah, celaka! Ibu pasti marah." Dia mengambil sepeda yang terpental tidak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, tanpa menyebutkan namanya. Inilah membuat Sasuke sangat kesal setengah mati. "Dasar anak itu." Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya karena pakaiannya sudah sangat kotor karena lumpuran salju.

**...**

Di rumah keluarga Namikaze, laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan itu memakirkan sepedanya di luar garasi mobil. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan cara tertatih-tatih dan tidak sengaja menabrak laki-laki seusianya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Hei, kamu kenapa Naruto?" tanya laki-laki berambut biru tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Di mana Ibu?"

"Ibu ada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Katanya dia menyuruhmu untuk mengantar makanan buat keluarga baru di pojok sana," sahut saudara kembarnya menunjukkan letak rumah keluarga baru tersebut.

Naruto memandang arah tunjukkan tersebut, tapi karena dia terluka dan juga harus mandi, dia memandang saudara kembarannya untuk meminta tolong. "Kamu saja ya, Menma. Aku baru jatuh tadi jadi tidak bisa."

"Begitu? Di mana lukamu dan kamu di mana jatuh?" tanya Menma khawatir melirik tubuh Naruto.

"Hei, tidak terluka parah kok. Hanya sedikit lecet."

"Baiklah. Tapi, sesudah mandi aku akan mengobati lukamu itu."

"Iya!" Naruto berjalan-jalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

Menma melangkah menuju dapur di mana sang Ibu dan sang Bibi mempersiapkan sebuah makanan untuk keluarga baru yang datang tadi. Menma melirik sang ibu mengatur makanan tersebut dengan rapi agar bisa terlihat kalau mereka menghormati keluarga baru tersebut.

"Ibu... di mana makanan yang harus aku bawa?" tanya Menma masih memandang ibunya.

Perempuan bernama Namikaze Kushina ini sudah menyelesaikan kerapihan makanannya, menolehkan wajahnya ke anak sulungnya. "Menma? Di mana Naruto?"

"Katanya Naruto, dia tidak bisa mengantarnya karena tadi dia barusan jatuh dari sepeda, jadi aku yang mengantarnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kamu antarkan ini ke keluarga Uchiha yang di pojok kanan sana lalu bilang kepada mereka untuk datang ke rumah ini untuk makan malam," kata Kushina memberikan makanan tersebut ke Menma, menunjukkan arah letak rumah tersebut.

"Baik, bu!"

Kushina membelai rambut biru Menma, "Bagus."

Menma keluar dengan hati-hati sambil membawa makanan di atas kedua tangannya. Dia berjalan-jalan ke rumah disinggahi keluarga Uchiha. Setelah sampai di sana, Menma memeluk tempat makanan yang ditutupi kain serbet memakai satu tangan, dan tangan satunya menekan bel pintu tersebut walau itu agak tinggi, tapi itu tidak susah buat seorang laki-laki dari keluarga Namikaze.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" seru seorang laki-laki mendekat pintu utama.

Dibukalah pintu tersebut dan memperlihatkan laki-laki berambut panjang, berkulit putih, membuat Menma terperangah. Menma sungguh terkejut melihat laki-laki berkulit salju, tapi terlihat pucat.

"Sedang mencari siapa?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

Menma kembali ke dunianya, memberikan makanan tersebut kepada pemiliknya yang diserahkannya, "Aku dari rumah di pojok kiri sana. Aku membawakan makanan ini untuk menyambut keluarga ini. Ini dari keluarga kami."

Orochimaru mengambil tempat makanan tersebut, tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

Sebelum pergi, Menma dicegah oleh Orochimaru. "Apa kamu mau masuk ke dalam sambil memperkenalkan dirimu? Pasti ada yang ingin kamu katakan, 'kan?"

"Baiklah." Menma mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak beda jauh dari rumah mereka.

Menma diantar ke ruang makan, di mana semua anggota keluarga berkumpul. Menma juga bisa melihat anak laki-laki seusianya. Laki-laki tersebut terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"KAU!" tunjuk Sasuke mengarah kepada Menma.

Menma tidak mengerti apa maksud tunjukkannya itu.

Mikoto menurunkan jari telunjuk Sasuke, "Sasuke, itu tidak sopan pada tamu."

"Tapi, dia tadi menabrakku," kata Sasuke kesal.

Menma semakin bingung, tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita makan saja dulu," ucap Obito menaruh semua makanan telah dimasak ke meja makan. Lalu, memandang Menma untuk menyuruh duduk bersama mereka. "Kamu duduk juga."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Paman. Aku harus pulang. Keluargaku pasti mencariku." Menma menolak ajakan Obito untuk duduk dan makan bersama keluarga Uchiha. "Keluargaku meminta semua keluarga ini untuk datang ke rumah kami di sana." Menma menunjukkan rumahnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Baiklah." Mikoto membelai rambut biru Menma. "Kami akan datang ke sana."

"Terima kasih," ucap Menma memberi hormat. Menma mengangkat kepalanya kembali. "Aku harus pulang."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan," saran Obito mengantar Menma menuju pintu utama.

"Terima kasih... ng..." Menma berhenti.

"Namaku adalah Uchiha Obito. Panggil saja aku Paman Obito." Obito mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku, Namikaze Menma. Senang berkenalan dengan Paman Obito," kata Menma membalas uluran tangannya kepada Obito sambil tersenyum memandang satu sama lain.

"Ayo, aku antar sampai ke depan."

"Terima kasih, Paman Obito."

"Tunggu!" Obito dan Menma berhenti dan menatap Sasuke. "Aku, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Menma. Panggil aku Menma saja." Menma membalasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua memperkenalkan diri nanti malam di rumah keluarga Namikaze?" tanya Obito memegang kedua punggung mereka, Sasuke dan Menma.

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Bagus. Akan kuantar Menma ke rumahnya." Obito memandang keluarganya meminta izin. "Kalian makanlah duluan."

Keluarga Uchiha mengangguk serentak.

Menma dan Obito keluar dari ruang makan menuju pintu utama untuk keluar. Obito mengantar Menma menuju rumah keluarga Namikaze sambil mengobrol ria. Tanpa diduga Obito dan Menma sudah berada di pintu utama keluarga Namikaze.

"Sudah sampai." Obito menekan bel rumah keluarga Namikaze.

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Dua kali bunyi telah menandakan ada tamu telah tiba, suara langkah kaki menuju pintu utama telah didengar oleh keduanya. Dibukalah itu pintu, dan menampilkan sosok perempuan sebaya dengan Uchiha Obito. Perempuan berambut pendek berwarna cokelat kelam dan memakai baju santai. Hal ini membuat Uchiha Obito jatuh cinta.

"Menma!" Perempuan tersebut membungkukkan badannya.

"Bibi Rin!" Menma memeluk perempuan bernama Hatake Rin.

Rin membalas pelukan tersebut. Setelah selesai memeluk, Rin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Obito. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar keponakanku."

"Sa-sama-sama..." ucap Obito menurunkan wajahnya karena malu.

Rin menurunkan wajahnya memandang Menma, "Menma, kamu masuk dan makan siang ya. Bantu Naruto menyembuhkan lukanya di lantai atas, lalu bantu Ibumu dan kak Karin menyiapkan makan malam."

"Baik, Bibi!" Menma berlari ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Menma," ucap Rin. "Namaku Hatake Rin. Salam kenal."

"Na-namaku adalah Uchiha Obito. Sa-salam kenal..." kata Obito gugup, wajahnya merah padam saa melihat wajah Rin tersenyum.

"Rin!" seru seseorang di sudut ruangan memanggil nama Rin.

Rin berbalik ke arah suara tersebut, lalu kembali menoleh Obito. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti di acara makan malam."

"I-iya..."

Pintu pun tertutup. Obito merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan napasnya tercekat. Obito membalikkan badannya lalu berlari menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha, sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat kalau dia menabrak laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna hitam yang sedang turun dari mobil.

**BUAK!**

Bunyi tabrakan badan membuat mereka terpental sedikit. Obito jatuh ke hamparan salju basah, sedangkan laki-laki yang turun dari mobil itu menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang pintu mobil.

"Obito! Apa yang kamu lakukan!?" teriak si laki-laki tersebut memarahi Obito.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Madara... aku tidak melihatmu turun dari mobil..." Obito berdiri sambil membersihkan salju-salju di sekitar tubuhnya. Bajunya basah dan harus cepat-cepat diganti sebelum Obito masuk angin.

"Kenapa kamu berlari-lari seperti orang kesetanan?" tanya Madara menutup pintu mobil dengan geramnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. A-aku hanya sedang..." Obito mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melambaikan tangan menandakan tidak apa-apa. Sebelum Madara menanyakannya lagi, Obito pamit dan minta izin, "Maaf, Madara... sepertinya aku harus ganti baju dulu. Sampai jumpa di ruang makan ya!" Obito meninggalkan Madara yang masih bingung.

Untungnya Orochimaru datang dan melihat Obito naik ke atas menggunakan tangga sambil berlari kencang, "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Tidak usah dihiraukan. Dari dulu dia memang aneh kalau ada sesuatu," sahut Madara masuk ke dalam rumah, membuka mantelnya dan menaruhnya di gantungan mantel di samping pintu.

"Begitu." Orochimaru mengangkat bahu.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan makan bersama-sama sambil menunggu Uchiha Obito yang sudah selesai mengganti bajunya. Keluarga Uchiha ini memang terkenal dengan kebahagiaannya yang luar biasa.

Sementara di keluarga Namikaze, saat keluarga Namikaze sudah makan siang. Mereka kedatangan tamu luar biasa dari keluarga Nara dan Haruno. Naruto dan Menma yang sudah mengenal anak tunggal keluarga Haruno, turun ke lantai satu di mana ruang tamu berada.

"SAKURAA!"

Perempuan berambut merah muda menolehkan wajahnya melihat kedua sahabat kecilnya datang menghampirinya. Perempuan bernama Sakura beranjak dari sofa dan berlari memeluk mereka berdua. "Menma! Naruto!"

Menma dan Naruto membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. Sudah dua tahun mereka bersama-sama tinggal di Paris. Walaupun mereka jarang bersekolah karena suatu keadaan, tapi mereka tetap menjalankannya bersama-sama biarpun mereka _home-schooling_.

"Kapan Sakura datang?" tanya Menma melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku datang bersama kak Shikamaru," sahut Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa Sakura akan menginap di sini, sebelum kembali ke Jepang bulan depan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum dan megenggam kedua tangan kedua sahabatnya satu sama lain. "Tentu saja aku akan tinggal di sini sampai aku dan kak Shikamaru pulang ke Jepang."

"Yeaay!" Naruto dan Menma bersorak ria, mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke atas.

Sakura tertawa atas tingkah mereka yang kekanakkan. Memang lucu sekali melihat saudara kembar yang lucu-lucu ini. Sakura merasa sudah mengenal mereka sejak dua tahun lalu. Walaupun sudah Sakura mengenal mereka di Paris, Sakura masih menganggap mereka adalah sahabat yang tidak terhingga.

"Jadi, Sakura akan menginap di sini?" tanya Kushina menatap Sakura.

Sakura menatap Kushina juga, "Iya, bersama kak Shikamaru tinggal di sini. Boleh 'kan, Bibi Kushina?"

Kushina menyentuh wajah Sakura dan membelainya, "Tentu saja sayang. Kamu boleh tinggal di sini karena kami membukanya hanya untukmu. Ini juga berlaku untuk keluargamu dan keluarga Nara."

"Terima kasih, Bibi!" Sakura memeluk Kushina erat.

Kushina membalas pelukannya, "Sama-sama, Sakura."

"Jadi, kita akan pesta _barbeque_ di halaman belakang. Kita harus mempersiapkannya sebelum menjelang malam tiba." Laki-laki berambut perak datang bersama anak-anak laki-laki berusia sama dengan Shikamaru, berambut berwarna merah.

"Nagato!" seru Shikamaru melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Shikamaru!" Nagato berlari untuk memeluk sahabatnya yang sudah sedari kecil bersama. Nagato juga sudah bersama Shikamaru karena dia berteman dengan Temari dari keluarga Sabaku.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Shikamaru masih memeluk Nagato.

"Baik. Kalau kamu?" Nagato berbalik bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Aku dan Sakura akan menginap di sini sampai kami pergi ke Jepang bulan depan."

Nagato melepaskan pelukannya, "Harus secepat itukah?"

"Itu karena aku dan Sakura harus sekolah di Jepang atas permintaan kedua orang tua kami."

Nagato cemberut dan menurunkan bahu lemas.

Shikamaru tersenyum, menepuk kedua bahu Nagato untuk menyemangati, "Tenang saja, Nagato. Aku dan Sakura akan menemani kalian sampai kami pergi."

Nagato membalas tepukan bahunya dan menempelkan tangannya di punggung tangan Shikamaru, "Memangnya hanya kamu dan Sakura pergi dan kembali ke Jepang? Aku dan keluargaku akan pergi meninggalkan Paris empat minggu dari sekarang. Kata ayah dan Ibu, mereka sudah mentransfer kami di sebuah sekolah di kota Konoha."

"Itu ide bagus!" Shikamaru memeluk kembali. "Aku senang kalau kamu mau kembali ke Jepang, Nagato."

Nagato tertawa dan bergumam, "Karena keluarga Sabaku sudah kembali ke Jepang kemarin."

"Eh? Bukankah besok keluarga itu akan pergi?" bisik Shikamaru dalam keadaan memeluk.

Kushina memandang dua sejoli (?) masih memeluk mesra dan berbisik. "Kenapa kalian masih dalam berpelukan?"

Nagato dan Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka tidak mau dianggap tidak senonoh di dalam keadaan ini, bisa-bisa mereka dianggap tidak normal padahal mereka normal.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Bibi Kushina."

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian bantu Bibi untuk menyiapkan makan malam karena akan ada tamu penting akan datang."

"Tamu penting?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Itu... keluarga baru yang tinggal di pojok kanan perumahan ini. Mereka baru pindah tadi siang," kata Nagato mempertunjukkan di mana arah rumah tamu penting tersebut.

"Begitu." Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita membantu Bibi di dalam."

"Oke."

Shikamaru dan Nagato membantu perlengkapan memasak _barbeque_. Sakura, Menma dan Naruto membantu Rin dan Kakashi dalam mempersiapkan meja makan. Sedangkan Kushina, Karin, Yahiko, dan Minato mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk di masak.

**...**

Di malam hari, keluarga Uchiha sudah bersiap-siap pergi memenuhi undangan keluarga Namikaze. Mereka berpakaian seadanya saja karena ini bukanlah pesta melainkan acara kunjungan untuk memperikat tali _silaturahim_. Keluarga Uchiha tidak tahu menahu siapa keluarga Namikaze ini. Mungkin mereka akan mengetahuinya nanti.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Namikaze, mereka menekan bel dua kali. Sebuah suara membuka pintu terdengar, dan menampakkan laki-laki berusia sama dengan Sasuke, tapi berambut kuning keemasan.

"Kamu!" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dalam keadaan marah.

"Apa kita saling kenal?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kamu 'kan yang menabrakku tadi siang dengan sepeda bodohmu itu!" geram Sasuke.

Naruto masih dalam keadaan bingung, lama kelamaan akhirnya dia mengingatnya. Naruto memukul jidatnya. "Kamu 'kan yang aku tabrak tadi? Aku minta maaf."

"Kamu juga harus minta maaf karena tidak mempedulikan aku tadi di rumahku," kata Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Di rumahmu?" tanya Naruto lagi semakin bingung. "Kapan?"

"Tentu saja tadi bodoh!"

"Sasuke."

"Naruto, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya seseorang di belakang Naruto tiba-tiba muncul.

Sasuke kaget melihat kedua orang yang wajahnya sama. Ini berlaku untuk keluarga Uchiha yang melihat adegan luar biasa ini.

"Ka-kalian kembar?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Iya, kami kembar. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Jadi, yang menabrakku tadi adalah..."

"Aku!" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Panggil saja aku Naruto."

"Dan aku, Namikaze Menma. Saudara kembar Namikaze Naruto sekaligus yang mengantar makanan ibu ke rumahmu," ucap Menma penuh percaya diri memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sasuke tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Dia terlihat _shock_. Untung saja, Obito dan Orochimaru menenangkan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Mikoto membungkukkan badannya. "Apa kalian tidak mempersilakan kami masuk?"

Menma dan Naruto kaget, "Si-silakan masuk..."

Keluarga Uchiha masuk ke rumah keluarga Namikaze. Mereka membuka mantel musim dingin mereka ke tempat penggantungan mantel. Keluarga Uchiha masuk dan memandangi sekeliling rumah keluarga Namikaze dengan penuh kekaguman. Mereka juga melihat foto besar, di mana keluarga Namikaze, Sabaku, Uzumaki, dan Hatake bergabung di dalamnya. Mereka juga melihat foto keluarga Namikaze yang terdiri dari Minato, Kushina, Menma, dan Naruto.

Mikoto menoleh ke Naruto dan Menma, "Apa ini keluarga kalian?"

"Iya! Itu ayah dan Ibu kami," kata mereka serempak.

"Lalu, siapa mereka di dalam foto besar ini?" tanya Mikoto lagi memperlihatkan sebuah foto besar tadi di mana banyak keluarga.

"Ooh... itu. Itu adalah sepupu-sepupu kami," sahut Naruto polos.

Derap langkah dari arah belakang membuat keluarga Uchiha, Menma, dan Naruto melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata dia adalah Namikaze Kushina dan Hatake Rin. Mereka berdua memasang sebuah senyuman membuat para laki-laki tergoda khususnya Uchiha Obito melihat Rin.

"Kalian telah datang. Terima kasih sudah datang dengan memenuhi undangan kami." Kushina menghampiri para keluarga Uchiha.

"Kami justru berterima kasih sudah mengundang kami ke rumah kalian," ucap Mikoto mendekati Kushina. "Semoga kita bisa menjadi selayaknya teman baik bukan hanya di Paris saja."

Kushina tersenyum, "Tentu, Uchiha Mikoto."

"Kamu mengenalku?" tanya Mikoto terkejut.

"Tentu aku mengenalmu karena..." Kushina memandang sang kepala keluarga, Madara, Obito dan Orochimaru secara bergantian. "... wajah kalian selalu terpampang di majalah bisnis. Tentu saja aku sangat mengenalmu."

Uchiha Fuugaku, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha menghampiri Mikoto dan Kushina. "Apa kamu Namikaze Kushina?"

"Iya, aku Namikaze Kushina. Istri dari Namikaze Minato dan kakak dari Hatake Rin," jawab Kushina memperkenalkan adiknya.

"Hatake? Maksudmu sang penulis Hatake Kakashi?" tanya Fuugaku lagi dengan wajah terkejut.

"Iya. Rin adalah istri dari Hatake Kakashi."

**Deg!**

Suara dentuman jantung dari Obito membuatnya patah hati. Yah, Rin adalah seseorang yang akan menjadi pengisi hidupnya yang jomblo, tidak menyangka kalau mengetahui ternyata Rin sudah menikah. Hatinya terpecah-pecah seperti beling retak dan hancur.

Madara melihat saudaranya hanya menggeleng pelan. Sudah Sasuke tadi _shock_, sekarang Obito yang _shock_. Ada gerangan apa mereka menjadi seperti dan menjadi salah paham. Inilah seseorang yang tidak tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke halaman belakang? Semuanya sudah menunggu kita di sana." Rin mengajak keluarga Uchiha ke halaman belakang di mana semua orang berkumpul.

Anggota-anggota keluarga Uchiha mengangguk dan mengikuti Rin menuju halaman belakang. Walaupun ini musim dingin, entah kenapa ada kesan hangat di halaman belakang keluarga Namikaze. Mungkin di balik kehangatan dan keceriaan mereka menerima keluarga Uchiha sepenuh hati.

Sasuke telah kembali menjadi keadaan normal, tiba-tiba pandangannya menuju ke anak perempuan seusianya yang sangat manis. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda pendek dan kulitnya seputih krim, betul-betul membuatnya terpana dan tidak berbalik ke hal-hal lain.

Madara dan Orochimaru yang melihat keponakannya memandang anak perempuan berambut merah muda seperti Pohon Sakura, tersenyum kecil. Madara dan Orochimaru saling memandang dan mengangguk. Mereka mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Orochimaru mengambil tangan Sasuke, membawanya ke tempat anak perempuan tersebut. Mereka berhenti di depan anak perempuan itu, dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat malam, gadis kecil. Bolehkah kami berkenalan denganmu?" tanya Orochimaru masih memegang tangan Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung gugup.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangan kecilnya ke arah Orochimaru dan Sasuke, "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda berdua."

Orochimaru membalas uluran tersebut, "Namaku Tojiro Orochimaru dan ini..." Orochimaru memperkenalkan Sasuke ke Sakura, "Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke."

Sasuke kaget dan melirik ke Orochimaru, "Paman!" protes Sasuke.

Orochimaru tidak mempedulikan protes Sasuke. Orochimaru masih memandang Sakura lebih dalam. Ini membuat Madara penasaran dengan mereka berdua, dan menghampirinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Madara. Paman Sasuke dan teman sejak kecil Paman Orochimaru," kata Madara memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku akan mengingatnya, Paman Madara, Paman Orochimaru dan..." Sakura melihat Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "Sasuke."

Wajah Sasuke merah padam, menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Madara dan Orochimaru terkekeh geli melihat keponakan kesayangannya tertunduk malu berkat panggilan tersebut untuknya.

Sebelum lebih lanjut lagi, Kushina memperkenalkan siapa tamu penting tersebut. "Kita kedatangan tamu. Mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha. Mereka akan menjadi bagian acara makan malam ini di awal musim dingin di Paris. Jadi, kita mulai dari ke Tuan Uchiha Fugaku."

"Fugaku?" gumam Minato penasaran akan nama yang terdengar familiar.

Fugaku maju bersama sang istri, Uchiha Mikoto ke depan. "Nama saya Uchiha Fugaku dan di sebelah saya ini adalah istri saya, Uchiha Mikoto."

"Salam kenal." Mikoto membungkukkan badannya, penuh hormat. Yang lain juga membalas hormat itu dengan hormat ala Jepang.

"Dan di sana..." Fugaku menunjuk ke arah Orochimaru dan Madara. "Tojiro Orochimaru dan Uchiha Madara. Orochimaru adalah kakak istri saya sedangkan Madara adalah kakak saya dan Uchiha Obito."

"Obito?" gumam Kakashi mendengar nama seperti nama sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Rin memandang suaminya menjadi bertingkah aneh saat mendengar nama Obito.

Kakashi melihat istrinya, mengusap-usap punggung belakangnya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Rin tidak berkomentar lagi dan berfokus kepada perkenalan keluarga Uchiha.

Fugaku yang tidak melihat Obito, berbalik badan dan melihat Obito masih putus asa. Fugaku menghampiri dan menariknya ke depan, di samping Mikoto. "Ini adalah Uchiha Obito. Dia adalah adik saya."

"Dan ini Uchiha Itachi, anak pertama saya dan Mikoto. Dan..." Fugaku melihat Sasuke mendekatinya. "Ini Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu saya dan Mikoto.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan kecuali Kakashi dan Minato. Kakashi dan Minato merasa pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang itu yang bernama Obito dan Fugaku. Nama mereka berdua terdengar tidak asing di telinga Kakashi dan Fugaku.

Kushina memperkenalkan keluarganya satu persatu. Kushina mulai dari sang suami. "Perkenalkan ini suami saya bernama Namikaze Minato. Di sebelahnya Hatake Kakashi dan Hatake Rin." Selanjutnya Kushina berjalan melangkah ke anak-anaknya dan keponakan-keponakannya. "Mereka ini adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma. Mereka berdua saudara kembar. Mereka anak saya dan Minato." Berlanjut ke keponakan Kushina. "Ini anak dari Kakashi dan Rin. Yang perempuan bernama Hatake Karin, yang laki-laki berambut merah adalah Hatake Nagato, dan di sampingnya Uzumaki Yahiko."

Semuanya mengerti dan mengangguk. Keluarga Uchiha membungkuk hormat kepada mereka. Keluarga Hatake dan Namikaze membalas hormat tersebut dengan membungkuk hormat juga.

Kushina ke Sakura dan Shikamaru. Kushina memegang pundak keduanya dan tersenyum, "Kalau ini adalah teman-teman anak-anak saya dan keponakan-keponakan saya. Mereka berdua bernama Haruno Sakura dan Nara Shikamaru."

Menma dan Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya ke tempat Sakura. Tentu saja Sasuke kaget karena dua orang yang membuatnya terkejut, mengajaknya bermain bersamanya.

"Apa Sakura kenal Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah kok, Naruto. Tadi kedua Paman Sasuke sudah memperkenalkan Sasuke kepadaku," sahut Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke rada-rada malu dan tidak berbicara. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana berbicara kepada mereka.

"Kenapa kamu tidak jawab, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang merah merona.

Menma mengetahui kalau Sasuke malu terhadap Sakura, tertawa dalam hati. Sakura yang masih polos, tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Sasuke yang merah karena malu.

"Diam, Dobe!" teriak Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang polos, tidak tahu apa kata 'Dobe', menolehkan wajahnya ke Menma. "Menma, apa kamu tahu nama Dobe?"

"Kamu bodoh ya, Naruto. Arti kata Dobe itu berlaku untukmu yang artinya BODOH," jawab Menma datar melihat kepolosan Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan penuh kemarahan. "Mulai sekarang akan kupanggil Teme saja kamu!"

Sasuke dahinya berkerut. Mereka berdua beradu mulut. Baru pertama kali dalam keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha, mereka melihat anak-anak mereka bertengkar satu sama lain. Padahal Naruto jarang sekali marah kalau bukan kondisi Menma, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang selalu diam dan dingin.

Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha bersyukur bisa mendapatkan teman untuk keduanya. Tentu ini juga berlaku bagi Fugaku-Minato dan Kakashi-Obito.

Fugaku memandang sahabat kecilnya yang baru disadarinya sedari tadi, menepuk bahu kanannya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak kita masih bersekolah dulu, Minato."

"Fugaku?" Minato melirik orang yang menepuk bahunya adalah Fugaku, malah memeluknya. "Sudah lama juga kita berpelukan seperti ini dan tidak bertemu sejak kamu menikah dengan Mikoto."

Fugaku membalas pelukannya, "Ini berlaku juga untukmu yang telah melupakanku setelah kamu menikah dengan Kushina."

Fugaku dan Minato melepaskan pelukan. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

"Semoga kita menjadi pasangan dalam hubungan kerja, Minato," kata Fugaku sekali lagi menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Fugaku."

Di sisi lain, Kakashi menatap Obito yang termenung sendirian di kursi taman sambil melihat langit tidak berbintang. Kakashi duduk di sebelah Obito tanpa Obito menyadarinya.

"Jangan melamun sambil membuka mulut. Nanti ada serangga masuk ke dalam mulutmu itu, sama seperti saat aku melihat serangga masuk ke mulutmu waktu kita SMA," kata Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

Obito merasakan suara familiar di telinganya kembali ke dunia nyata dan melihat sahabatnya waktu SMA, "Ka-Kakashi?"

"Akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Wahai tukang melamun," ucap Kakashi menolehkan wajahnya ke Obito.

"Ke-kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Ini rumah saudara iparku. Kenapa?"

Obito kaget dan memandang sekelilingnya bahwa dia berada di rumah keluarga Namikaze. Obito kembali menatap Kakashi. "Jangan-jangan kamu adalah suami Rin."

"Iya, Rin adalah istriku. Memangnya kenapa?" Kakashi kaget mendengar nama istrinya keluar dari mulut Obito. Kakashi menyadarinya, "Apa kamu menyukai istriku?"

"He-eh?" Obito memandang Kakashi penuh ekspresi kaget.

"Jangan kaget begitu. Aku tahu kamu menyukai istriku pada pandangan pertama, bukan?"

"I-itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu menyukainya asalkan kamu tidak berselingkuh di belakangku." Kakashi menyeringai licik membuat Obito menelan ludah. "Kalau kamu berselingkuh dengan istriku di belakangku. Mungkin anak-anakku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Aku tidak akan berselingkuh pada Rin yang bersuami," gumam Obito menunduk. Takut pada pandangan mengerikan Kakashi kepadanya.

"Hahaha..." Kakashi tertawa. Kakashi menepuk punggung Obito. "Tenang saja. Jika misalnya aku tidak ada. Tolong kamu jaga anak-anakku dan Rin, ya."

Obito mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kakashi. _'Apa maksudnya?'_ bisik Obito dalam hati.

Kakashi tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan, dia beranjak dan melangkah mendekati Madara dan Orochimaru. Mereka saling berbicara. Obito merasakan kalau Kakashi akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Obito menepis pikiran tersebut, beranjak menuju Sasuke yang sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto. Ini membuatnya kembali teringat di mana dia dan Kakashi juga bertengkar hebat gara-gara masalah sepele.

Acara makan malam ini sungguh luar biasa. Hawa musim dingin tidak terasa pada kehangatan dua keluarga ini yang sudah kenal sejak lama dan akhirnya berteman. Ini berlaku untuk Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menjadi sahabat, termasuk Menma dan Sakura menjadi sahabat Sasuke.

Kakashi juga sudah menjadi sahabat Madara dan Orochimaru. Obito merasakan kalau ini adalah sebuah anugerah karena sudah mempertemukan dirinya dan Kakashi begitu dengan istri Kakashi, Rin.

Rin memandang suaminya takjub. Biasanya Kakashi pendiam, tapi setelah melihat Obito, kekalemannya berubah menjadi cerewet dan suka bercanda. Rin merasa kalau Kakashi akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Entah karena apa.

Malam ini menjadi sebuah malam luar biasa bagi semuanya. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau besok akan menjadi berita duka bagi keluarga Hatake.

Hatake Kakashi meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju luar kota. Penyebab kematian Kakashi adalah dia meninggal karena jalanan yang licin karena salju yang turun sangat deras, mengakibatkan mobilnya oleng, menabrak mobil, hingga akhirnya mobilnya terguling dan meledak di tengah jalan.

Ini menjadi duka mendalam bagi istri dan anak-anaknya. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Kakashi akan meninggalkan mereka secepat ini. Hati Rin sungguh teriris-iris, Rin pun pingsan dan koma beberapa minggu di rumah sakit dan tidak mengingat kenapa dirinya begini saat Rin bangun.

Setelah itu, Naruto jalan-jalan bersama Sasuke, Menma dan Sakura untuk berbelanja ke The Marais ditemani oleh Orochimaru. Tempat di mana mereka akan berbelanja barang-barang unik sebelum mereka kembali ke Jepang. Yang akan kembali ke Jepang adalah Sakura, Menma, dan Naruto. Sejak kepergian Kakashi dua minggu lalu, mereka sudah tidak lagi tinggal di kota Paris karena kota Paris adalah kota penuh kenangan akan Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto mencari sebuah kalung unik untuk dirinya dan Sasuke sebagai lambang persahabatan mereka. Saat Naruto menemukannya, Naruto memperlihatkan bandul tersebut ke Sasuke, Sakura dan Menma termasuk Orochimaru.

"Lihat deh, Sasuke. Ini cocok untuk kita bertiga, tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat kalungnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ini tidak cocok untukku," kata Menma melihat kalung tersebut. "Kalung itu cocok untuk kalian berdua."

"Kami? Aku dan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk dirinya dan Naruto secara bergantian.

Orochimaru ikut dalam perbincangan anak-anak, melihat kalung yang dibawa Naruto. "Cocok untuk kalian berdua, Sasuke dan Naruto. Cahaya Matahari di sekeliling bintang, menyatakan kalau Naruto sudah merubah Sasuke menjadi ceria. Benarkan, Menma, Sakura?" Orochimaru memandang Sakura dan Menma untuk mempertanyakan pernyataannya.

Sakura dan Menma mengangguk, setuju apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru.

Akhirnya Naruto membeli kalung tersebut memakai uang yang diberikan sang ibu kepadanya. Naruto membeli dua kalung, satu kalung diberikan kepada Sasuke dan satu buah kalungnya lagi diberikan kepada dirinya. Mereka berdua memakai kalung dan melekat di depan dada, pas di jantung.

Sekarang Orochimaru memilihkan sebuah barang untuk mereka berempat sebagai kenang-kenangan. Orochimaru tersenyum melihat barang unik yang cocok untuk mereka berempat. Sebuah barang yang berupa bandul tapi berbentuk jam tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau Paman membelikan sebuah bandul berbentuk jam tangan?" tanya Orochimaru memperlihatkan bandul berbentuk jam tangan.

"Lucunya!" kata Sakura terpana melihat barang tersebut di tangan Orochimaru.

"Ini cocok untuk kita berempat!" seru Menma.

"Ini bagus lho, Paman," kata Sasuke memandang Pamannya lekat-lekat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Akan Paman belikan untuk kalian. Setelah itu, kalian pakai ya." Orochimaru menuju tempat penjual dan membeli barang-barang tersebut.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Menma bersorak ria. Walaupun usia mereka sudah sepuluh tahun, mereka masih saja bertingkah seperti itu. Mereka berempat sangat menyayangi Orochimaru karena dia-lah telah menghibur Naruto, Sakura, dan Menma terpuruk saat Kakashi meninggalkan mereka. Ini juga sangat berlaku buat Madara dan Obito. Berkat kedua Paman tersebut, mereka bertiga bisa tersenyum seperti dulu lagi.

**...**

Saatnya tiba waktu di mana keluarga Namikaze pergi bersama dengan Sakura, Shikamaru, dan keluarga Rin yang sekarang berubah dari Hatake menjadi Uzumaki. Alasan kenapa Rin mengubah nama keluarganya, karena dia tidak mau terbayang-bayang akan bayangan Kakashi di hatinya.

Menma, Naruto dan Sakura memeluk Sasuke secara bergantian. Padahal mereka masih ingin berlama-lama di Paris, tapi kondisi semua keluarganya _down_ sekali dan harus kembali ke Jepang.

"Berjanjilah pada kami kalau kita akan bertemu kembali," ucap Naruto menangis.

"Aku berjanji, Dobe," ujar Sasuke mengusap kepala Naruto yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama Dobe."

Sasuke tersenyum. Arah pandangannya ke Menma. "Kalau aku datang ke Jepang, akan aku kabari. Tolong jaga si Dobe ini untukku, Menma."

"Tenang saja. Bagiku, Naruto adalah segala-galanya begitu juga denganmu," kata Menma menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Aku senang. Terima kasih, Menma." Sasuke tersenyum

Menma membawa Naruto yang masih menangis terharu menuju ke orang tua mereka. Menma sengaja supaya Sasuke bisa berbicara langsung dengan Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, wajahnya tertuduk, poninya menutupi wajahnya yang kalem. Akhirnya Sasuke berbicara, "Aku akan menemuimu dan berjanji kepadamu karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Sakura," gumam Sasuke, tapi bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura terkejut, lalu berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan. "Apa yang kamu katakan Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura. Sasuke tidak ingin mengatakannya untuk kedua kalinya karena dia sekarang sangat malu apalagi di depan banyak orang di bandara internasional Paris.

Sakura melangkah pergi, pelan-pelan melangkah supaya Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut. Sebenarnya sih Sakura juga ada perasaan terhadap Sasuke. Begitulah kalau cinta monyet.

Sasuke kaget saat Sakura meninggalkannya. Orochimaru dan Madara melihat keponakannya yang terlihat gusar menghampiri dan menghiburnya. Mereka berdua memberikan nasehat kepada Sasuke untuk tidak malu untuk mengatakan walaupun kita berada di tengah-tengah publik.

"Sasuke, katakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya. Jangan tunda-tunda lagi," kata Orochimaru mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Nanti dia akan diambil oleh Naruto dan Menma atau bisa saja direbut oleh orang lain selain mereka," ucap Madara menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Dia melihat punggung Sakura di depannya. Sasuke menghirup oksigen, sejenak menahannya lalu mengeluarkan secara perlahan. Sasuke menutup matanya dan merenungkan sesuatu dalam beberapa menit, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dilihat sosok Sakura akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke berlari dan berteriak.

"Sakura, aku sangat menyukaimu!"

Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke yang berteriak sangat lantang mengakibatkan semua pengunjung bandara Paris menoleh kepadanya. Naruto dan Menma melihat kawan sejati akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Mereka bertepuk tangan. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Sasuke, sepupu Sakura, keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Uzumaki.

Sakura tertunduk malu. Wajahnya terlihat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sasuke melihat Sakura tertunduk, berlari menghampirinya lalu memeluknya.

"Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu. Walaupun kita masih kecil, aku akan selalu menyukaimu karena kamu adalah ibarat bunga lembut di sekitarku yang selalu menerangi setiap langkahku." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Sakura, berjanjilah padaku kalau kamu tidak menyukai seseorang selain aku."

Sakura terkejut dan tersenyum. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke memeluk kembali Sakura. Tidak menyangka kalau Menma dan Naruto memeluk mereka berdua dari belakang Sakura.

"Kami senang! Akhirnya kalian sudah menyatakan perasaan masing-masing," seru mereka berdua sambil memeluk Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Mereka tersenyum melihat tingkah saudara kembar ini. Mereka bergandengan tangan dan saling berjanji satu sama lain kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Akhirnya waktu keberangkatan pesawat menuju Jepang telah tiba. Sasuke melihat pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Sakura dan kedua sahabat pertamanya melalui jendela lepas landas. Hatinya sungguh tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan berpisah secepat ini. Sasuke mengira Sakura akan pergi bulan depan, tapi sebuah perubahan telah mengatur semuanya.

Dan Sasuke berjanji kalau mereka akan bertemu kembali di Jepang. Entah berapa lama. Setelah itu, Sasuke akan meminta Sakura menjadi pacarnya saat mereka menjadi dewasa.

**...**

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang dewasa. Walaupun usianya masih tiga belas tahun, tapi kepintarannya sangat mendekati kepintaran Itachi, Orochimaru, dan Madara. Tentu hal ini membuat ayah dan ibunya terkagum-kagum.

Tapi, sejenak kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kedukaan kembali mengguncang keluarga Uchiha, dan Tojiro. Orochimaru meninggal dunia karena penyakit leukimia yang dideritanya. Mikoto dan Sasuke tidak menyayangkan kalau orang paling disayanginya meninggal secepat ini.

Sasuke merasakan hatinya pilu. Dalam usianya yang tiga belas tahun, harus sedih di saat dia akan senang bersama Pamannya menuju ke Jepang menemui Sakura. Tapi, itu semua tidak berlaku lagi karena Orochimaru sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Jadi, Sasuke tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang. Mereka malah pergi ke New York untuk menenangkan diri sekalian tinggal di sana.

Saat Sasuke berusia lima belas tahun, ada kabar lagi yang membuat hatinya menjadi duka. Keluarga Namikaze berduka atas meninggalnya Menma. Penyebab kematiannya adalah kecelakaan motor dan mengakibatkan Menma terpental jauh akhirnya tubuhnya menabrak truk yang melintas di tengah malam saat pulang sekolah di Jepang.

Sudah dua orang paling dikasihinya meninggal dalam damai. Mulai dari Kakashi, Orochimaru dan Menma. Sasuke berharap tidak ada lagi orang yang meninggal. Berkat inilah, Naruto menjadi lupa ingatan akan Menma, melupakan semua kejadian dengan Menma dan membuat Kushina meninggalkan Jepang dan tinggal di Inggris bersama suaminya, Minato.

Sedangkan Rin, harus meratapi kepedihannya akan Menma dan Kakashi yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Demi menjaga keutuhan keluarga yang hangat, Rin mengajak ketiga anak-anaknya untuk tinggal di rumah Namikaze menemani Naruto di saat dia kesepian.

Dan Sasuke pun meminta izin kepada orang tuanya untuk mengizinkan dia tinggal di Jepang menjadi warga negara Jepang.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal di Jepang saja, ayah, ibu?" tanya Sasuke sangat berharap pada kedua orangtuanya untuk mengizinkan dia tinggal di Jepang.

"Seorang diri?" tanya sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kalau ibu mau mengizinkanku pergi ke sana," kata Sasuke.

Mikoto dan Fugaku menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Di balik sorot matanya tersirat bahwa dia sudah memutuskannya secara matang-matang. Sepertinya janjinya akan teman-temannya telah membuat dia menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Kamu boleh pergi ke Jepang dan menemani teman-temanmu sedang dalam keadaan kesedihan yang mendalam," ucap Fugaku menyetujui permohonan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum gembira. Sasuke memberi hormat kepada orang tuanya dan memeluk mereka. "Terima kasih, ayah, ibu."

"Sama-sama, Nak."

Sasuke pun berangkat ke Jepang. Sasuke sudah berjanji kepada dirinya kalau dia akan menemui sahabatnya dan berjanji bahwa dia akan menemui Sakura dengan menjadikannya pacarnya.

Inilah kisah di mana Sasuke telah memulai semuanya di Paris, bertemu Naruto, Menma dan Sakura. Mengenal mereka dan menjadikannya sahabat Sasuke. Biarpun ada kesedihan, mereka sudah berjanji akan terus bersama untuk selama-lamanya. Sekarang sudah saatnya melanjutkan kehidupan tersebut di Jepang.

**The End  
**

**...**

**A/N: **Capek sekali. Dua hari membuat fic sekuel STILL memang sungguh melelahkan. Saya menulisnya sejak kemarin dan berlanjut di malam hari. Memang sudah waktunya saya tidur, tapi rasa kantuk saya lawan dan siap menghantam rasa itu. Ini adalah kisah sekuel STILL. Sudah sewajarnya saya membuatnya dan tidak lagi memiripkan fic ini menjadi milik Esti Kinasih. Aku harus melakukannya walaupun dalam keadaan mendesak. Tapi, saya sangat senang membuatnya dan saya sungguh bersyukur.

Jika ada kesalahan di atas, saya minta maaf dan untuk terus membaca fic STILL, saya sangat berterima kasih. Chapter 14 akan update hari Rabu. Saya harus mencari waktu luang sejenak saat saya masih dalam keadaan sibuk.

Terima kasih sekali lagi! ^^

Sunny **Iruzer February**

Date: 11/10/2012

**Silakan di review... kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok. ^^**


End file.
